


Due uomini e una bimba

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve e Danny sono andati a convivere e Grace per la prima volta passa del tempo con loro. Ma quando un terzo incomodo rompe l'armonia di coppia, le cose rischiano di prendere un'altra direzione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due uomini e una bimba

Grace aprì gli occhi e tentò di mettere a fuoco la stanza, non riuscendo a riconoscerla. Era normale: aveva dormito così profondamente da non ricordarsi che quel fine settimana era a casa di suo padre. Si stropicciò gli occhietti e scese dal letto, cercando di non fare rumore; nella casa regnava il più assoluto silenzio, quindi il suo papà e Steve non si erano ancora svegliati.  
In effetti dire che quella era la casa di Danny non era giusto, dato che l'uomo si era trasferito da qualche mese nell'abitazione del suo collega. Grace aveva pensato che lo avesse fatto perché non poteva più pagarsi l'affitto del suo appartamento, ma quando ne aveva parlato con la mamma, Rachel si era limitata a sorridere.  
“Steve si sentiva molto solo” aveva mormorato, trattenendo a stento una risatina. Grace aveva inarcato le sopracciglia, dubbiosa, ma non aveva chiesto altro. Era evidente che il suo papà fosse l'uomo più buono del mondo, tanto da correre sempre in aiuto di un amico.  
D'altronde Danny glielo aveva sempre detto che Steve McGarrett era un uomo solitario, che gli faceva pena perché non aveva una famiglia e altre cose del genere. Ad essere sinceri, suo papà non faceva altro che parlare di Steve, sembrava che quello fosse il suo solo argomento di conversazione, più o meno dal giorno in cui lo aveva incontrato.  
Scese le scale in punta di piedi e si diresse in cucina. Il frigorifero di Steve si era riempito di cose caloriche e dannose della salute da quando Danny era andato a vivere lì e Grace apprezzava quel cambiamento. Prese un po' di gelato e si mise sulla poltrona del salotto, mangiandolo a cucchiaiate mentre guardava i cartoni animati.  
Non erano passati che pochi minuti quando Steve McGarrett fece il suo ingresso, vestito con i soli pantaloni del pigiama. “Ciao, piccola” disse sorridendo e accarezzando la testa della bambina. “Fai attenzione, troppo gelato può farti male” aggiunse, facendole l'occhiolino.  
Grace gli regalò un sorriso sporco di cioccolato; Steve le piaceva, anche se papà non faceva che lamentarsene. Ma papà si lamentava di tutto, anche delle persone a cui voleva bene. Come Steve.  
“Papà dorme ancora?” chiese la bambina, posando il contenitore sul tavolino.  
Il capitano si sedette accanto a lei, con un sospiro di finta disperazione. “Non si riesce a svegliarlo la mattina, l'ho lasciato steso sul letto che russava come un ippopotamo con la raucedine.”  
Grace ridacchiò divertita da quel paragone; era ancora troppo piccola per sospettare, per questo non si fece problemi nel porre la domanda successiva. “Perché papà dorme con te? Non hai un'altra stanza?”  
A quelle parole il sorriso si congelò sulle labbra di Steve che fissò la bambina a bocca aperta. Chiuse gli occhi e si passò le mani sulla faccia, cercando di riprendere il controllo di sé e di non lasciar trasparire niente della sua agitazione. “Beh, ci sei tu nella stanza degli ospiti e...”  
“Oh, quindi quando io non ci sono, papà dorme lì?”  
“Beh, ecco...”  
“Ma perché papà non dorme con me?”  
“Per non disturbarti col suo respiro pesante, piccola” rispose Steve, sentendosi avvampare.  
La bambina non sembrava molto soddisfatta di quelle risposte tirate via con la forza e con quelle mezze verità, ma in fondo i cartoni animati le interessavano più delle motivazioni di suo padre, così si distrasse a guardare lo schermo, dando al capitano la possibilità di battere in ritirata.  
In un attimo l'uomo era di nuovo al piano superiore, sulla porta della sua stanza da letto. Quella che, da qualche mese, era diventata la LORO stanza da letto. A volte gli sembrava ancora un sogno, non riusciva a crederci; aveva amato Danny più o meno dal primo momento che lo aveva visto ma aveva sempre pensato che l'altro non ricambiasse, troppo etero per poter solo prendere in considerazione un uomo. Anche se si trattava del proprio collega e migliore amico.  
Poi c'era stato quel cuore, quel famoso cuore disegnato nell'aria mentre un elicottero lo stava portando via e da lì la diga era crollata. C'erano stati i baci da togliere il fiato nell'ufficio deserto, c'era stato il sesso selvaggio, c'era stato l'amore che li aveva travolti lasciandoli senza fiato. E innamorati alla follia, adesso come allora.  
Steve sorrise di nuovo, lasciando vagare lo sguardo su quel piccolo corpo perfetto che si prendeva quasi tutto il letto, approfittando del fatto che era tutto suo in quel momento. Si avvicinò e si chinò su di lui, posandogli le mani sulla schiena.  
“Amore?” chiese in un sussurro ricevendo in risposta solo un mugolio. “Abbiamo un piccolo problema...”  
“Ripassa dopo... sono impegnato...” borbottò Danny, cercando di ignorarlo. Ma le mani di Steve sapevano dove andare a colpire e ben presto il poliziotto se ne trovò una sul sedere. “Steve...” mugolò, sentendo le dita lunghe del compagno infilarsi sinuose sotto l'elastico delle mutande per raggiungere la sua apertura. “Mh... sì...”  
Il capitano ridacchiò senza nascondere una nota maliziosa nella sua risata. Chissà cosa gli avrebbe fatto in un altro momento, ma ora doveva pensare a Grace. C'era una bambina che si aggirava curiosa per la casa e l'ultima cosa che doveva vedere era un uomo che masturbava suo padre!  
“Danny, abbiamo un problema con tua figlia” disse serio, sfilando la mano dalle mutande del compagno. “Si sta facendo delle domande.”  
Danny rotolò sul letto, mostrando a Steve l'erezione che gli sformava gli slip. “Che genere di domande? Ehi, guarda i miei occhi! Sono un po' più su!”  
Il capitano obbedì a fatica, alzando lo sguardo fino al viso di Danny. “Ecco... non capisce perché dormiamo insieme...” mormorò.  
“Oh... e non potevi dirle che lei occupa la mia stanza?” chiese l'uomo, mettendo su la sua solita espressione alla 'Se non ci fossi io!'  
Steve sbuffò e scosse la testa. “L'ho fatto, ma... insomma, non mi va di mentirle!”  
“E cosa dovrei fare? Dirle che suo padre è gay?”  
“E cosa ci sarebbe di male?”  
Danny sussultò alla domanda di Steve, soprattutto per il tono con cui l'aveva pronunciata. “Niente, ma... non sono pronto” sussurrò, sentendosi un enorme verme.  
Steve sospirò e si sedette accanto a lui. “Non voglio forzarti la mano ma prima o poi dovrà saperlo. A meno che tu non voglia... rompere con me” disse, facendo un sorriso triste.  
“Ehi, un momento! Chi ha parlato di rottura?” Danny era sinceramente allibito. “Cazzo, Steve! Ho solo detto che non sono pronto a dire la verità a mia figlia, non farne un dramma!”  
Il capitano si fece piccolo piccolo e si sentì uno stupido: Danny aveva ragione, non era una scelta facile, ma lui aveva così tanta paura di perderlo da vedere ogni problema come un pericolo. “È colpa tua, mi hai stregato...” mormorò Steve, imbronciandosi. E il poliziotto pensò di non aver mai visto niente di più dolce e bello nella sua vita.  
“Ehi, va tutto bene” sussurrò, prendendo il mento del suo collega e facendolo voltare verso di sé, prima di dargli un bel bacio sulle labbra. “Io ti amo, lo sai, no?”  
“Anche io... tanto...” rispose Steve, sorridendo più apertamente stavolta.  
“Allora basta drammi?”  
“Basta... almeno fino all'ora di pranzo!” ridacchiò il capitano. Amava quando Danny roteava gli occhi al cielo esasperato. Era l'essere più dolce sulla terra. Ed era suo, solo suo.

Quando Danny scese giù – dopo essersi messo qualcosa addosso, non era il caso di farsi vedere dalla figlia in slip – la piccola si era addormentata davanti alla tv. Il poliziotto sorrise dolcemente, notando come la sua bambina non fosse cambiata poi molto da quando vivevano insieme. Era sì cresciuta e presto sarebbe diventata una bella signorina, che lui avrebbe difeso dai maschi tentatori, però dormiva ancora con la bocca socchiusa, raggomitolata su se stessa come un gattino. La prese tra le braccia, stando attento a non svegliarla e nel voltarsi si trovò di fronte Steve, vestito di tutto punto.  
Danny aggrottò la fronte. “Dove stai andando?” chiese. “Avevi detto che non saresti uscito oggi” mormorò.  
“Mi sono ricordato che il frigorifero è vuoto... così vado a fare un po' di spesa.”  
“Mh...” Il poliziotto studiò attentamente il suo compagno, notando tutti quei dettagli che aveva imparato ad analizzare nel corso della loro vita comune. Steve stava distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo volto, lasciandolo vagare per la stanza, mentre le dita si stringevano convulsamente intorno alle chiavi della macchina. Stava mentendo. “Ti sbagli, ho fatto la spesa proprio ieri, non manca niente” disse, sorridendo. Anche se sembrava più un ghigno di un sorriso.  
“Ah.” Il capitano si tormentò il labbro. “Allora arrivo a vedere come se la cavano Chin e Kono. Sai, potrebbero aver bisogno di qualche consiglio...”  
“Mh. Ti hanno forse rubato il cellulare? In quel caso puoi usare il mio per chiamarli. Sai, mi sembra più comodo così che attraversare tutta la città, no?” chiese Danny, chinando il capo di lato, sornione. Stava giocando come il gatto con il topo, e in quel momento il topo non sembrava avere una via di fuga.  
Steve tossicchiò nervoso, guardando la piccola Grace che dormiva placida tra le braccia del padre. “Ok. Senti, io devo uscire...”  
“Me ne ero un po' accorto, sai?” ironizzò Danny. “E per andare dove, di grazia?”  
“Non... posso dirtelo” rispose l'altro.  
“Non puoi o non vuoi?”  
“Fa differenza?”  
“Cazzo, Steve! Sì che fa differenza!” esclamò il poliziotto.  
“Sh! La bambina!” lo zittì il partner, abbassando lo sguardo su Grace che sembrava non essersi accorta di niente.  
“Ora tu mi dici dove vai e perché, chiaro?” chiese Danny, tentando invano di contenere la sua collera.  
Steve prese un profondo respiro e cedette. “Sandrine. Mi ha chiamato dicendo che si trova in un guaio, ha bisogno di aiuto.”  
A quel nome, il colorito del poliziotto passò dal rosso rabbia al bianco cadavere. Sandrine, la cameriera del locale dove andavano ogni tanto col resto della squadra. Quella che aveva messo gli occhi addosso a Steve e che sembrava non voler mollare l'osso. Quella a cui Danny avrebbe spezzato le mani se avesse osato un'altra volta metterle addosso al SUO uomo. Sentì con chiarezza un'acuta gelosia salirgli dal cuore fino al cervello, mandando ogni logica a farsi benedire.  
“E non può chiederlo a qualcun altro?” chiese sibilando.  
“Andiamo, Danny! Siamo poliziotti ed è nostro compito aiutare il prossimo. E poi dovresti fidarti più di me, sai?”  
“Certo, dovrei fidarmi di te che inventi mille e una scusa per andare da lei!”  
“L'ho fatto perché sapevo che ti saresti arrabbiato.”  
“Beh, scusami se non srotolo un tappeto rosso fino alla porta e non lancio petali di rosa al tuo passaggio!”  
La discussione sarebbe andata avanti per ore probabilmente se Grace non si fosse svegliata e avesse pigolato un “Papà” ancora assonnato. Danny se la strinse tra le braccia e le baciò la testa. “Ti avverto, se esci da questa casa, io me ne vado!” esclamò.  
Steve si rabbuiò. “Io non mi lascio comandare da nessuno, ricordatelo” borbottò, dando le spalle al suo compagno e dirigendosi verso la porta.  
“Neanche io, Steven” mormorò Danny, sentendo all'improvviso una profonda tristezza piombargli addosso.  
“Papà?” chiese Grace preoccupata stringendosi a lui. “Tutto bene?”  
“Più o meno, tesoro” rispose il poliziotto, facendola scendere. “Andiamo a farci un giro? Oggi siamo soli io e te e possiamo fare tutto quello che vuoi.”  
“Steve non viene?”  
Danny sospirò. “No, tesoro. Ha un impegno” disse e, dal suo tono, la bambina capì che non doveva chiedere altro.  
Corse in camera a prendere il suo zainetto e seguì poi il padre fuori di casa. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa mentre lei dormiva, doveva essere seria perché gli occhi del suo papà erano velati della stessa tristezza che aveva quando lui e la mamma si erano lasciati.

Danny guidò fino alla sua vecchia casa, chiedendosi se non avesse davvero avuto dei dubbi sul suo rapporto con Steve. Forse era per quello che non aveva mai lasciato del tutto il suo appartamento, forse inconsciamente sapeva...  
Ma sapeva cosa?  
In fondo tra i due era Steve quello che aveva avuto altre relazioni omosessuali, nel periodo in cui era in Marina. “Niente di serio, solo sesso occasionale durante i lunghi mesi sull'oceano, quando siamo soli tra uomini” aveva detto il capitano, ma Danny non gli aveva creduto fino in fondo. Altrimenti come giustificare il suo attaccamento a Nick, quell'ex collega che si era poi rivelato essere un traditore? E pensare che all'epoca lo aveva accusato di essere geloso...  
Con rabbia, il poliziotto pigiò sull'acceleratore, frenando di colpo solo quando Grace gli strillò che il semaforo era rosso. Inchiodò all'improvviso col respiro affannoso, stringendo con forza le mani intorno al volante. “Scusa...” mormorò, facendo un sorriso teso alla sua bambina. La piccola ricambiò il sorriso per poi tornare a giocare con la sua bambola.  
Danny sospirò e guardò la strada, si sentiva improvvisamente stanco; forse aveva esagerato, in fondo Steve stava facendo solo il suo lavoro e non era detto che ricambiasse le attenzioni di Sandrine. Ma l'ex Seal era così bello... troppo bello per lui. Sapeva come tutti lo guardavano, uomini e donne che fossero; sapeva che faceva colpo su chiunque, così come l'aveva fatto su di lui. Certo, non a tutti Steve aveva chiesto di andare a convivere dopo un mese soltanto di relazione, quindi Danny avrebbe dovuto ritenersi soddisfatto. Però c'era sempre quella paura costante che gli toglieva il respiro.  
“È verde” pigolò la bambina, fissando i suoi grandi occhi sul padre che sobbalzò a quella voce e fece ripartire la macchina.  
“Va tutto bene, tesoro. Papà è solo un po'...”  
“Arrabbiato?” lo interruppe Grace, accarezzando i capelli della sua bambola. “Lo so... si vede. Era come quando litigavi con la mamma. Poi eri sempre arrabbiato... e triste...”  
Touché! Danny Williams, uomo maturo, padre di famiglia e poliziotto decorato, era un libro aperto per chiunque, compresa la sua bambina di otto anni. Arrossì e cominciò a tamburellare con le dita sul volante, non sapendo che pesci pigliare.  
“Sì, tesoro... è vero. Non mi piace litigare con le persone a cui voglio bene. Come la mamma e Steve...” mormorò, ammettendo per la prima volta con lei che tra lui e Steve ci fosse qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia.  
Grace annuì, rivelando una maturità più avanzata della sua età. “Lo so. Però anche Steve ti vuole bene, non potete fare pace?”  
“Non è così semplice, piccola...”  
“Neanche se lui ti chiede scusa?”  
“Intanto me la deve chiedere e non l'ha fatto” puntualizzò Danny.  
“Ma tu lo ascolterai quando lo farà?”  
Touché encore! Possibile che si facesse psicanalizzare da una bambina che non aveva ancora finito le elementari? Danny si morse il labbro mentre metteva la freccia per parcheggiare di fronte alla sua casa. “Sì, te lo prometto...” mormorò alla fine, spegnendo il motore.  
Dentro era tutto come lo aveva lasciato; avrebbe dovuto spolverare un po' in giro, ma per il resto era perfettamente abitabile. Grace corse subito alla televisione mentre l'uomo si lasciava cadere stancamente su una sedia. E ora, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Stava a Steve fare la prima mossa, in fondo era lui il colpevole.  
Ma colpevole di cosa? Di tradimento? O solo di aver taciuto una cosa?  
Danny si prese la radice del naso tra le dita e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rimettere insieme le idee. Malgrado la sua gelosia, non aveva prova che Steve gli fosse mai stato infedele. Catherine era storia vecchia, prima che loro due ammettessero quello che provavano l'uno per l'altro. Gli altri uomini e le altre donne erano stati solo degli equivoci o delle offerte amorose che il capitano aveva lasciato cadere nel vuoto.  
Tranne Sandrine.  
Con lei Steve aveva giocato – “Solo per provocarti” aveva ammesso poi con una risatina mentre si rotolavano sul letto, travolti dalla passione – ma Danny non sapeva che le aveva lasciato il suo numero di cellulare. E quindi? C'era un secondo fine oppure l'uomo era davvero in buona fede quando aveva accettato di darle una mano? E allora perché glielo aveva nascosto?  
Certo, facendo un esame di coscienza doveva ammettere che Steve non aveva tutti i torti. Insomma, Danny sapeva di avere un caratteraccio e sapeva che se ne sarebbe andato sbattendo la porta. Cosa che in effetti aveva fatto.  
Sospirando, il poliziotto prese il cellulare in mano e attese, ma per ore nessuno lo cercò, né per telefono né con messaggi.  
Che fosse davvero questa la fine del loro rapporto?

Danny non voleva crederci. Come era possibile, dopo tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per trovare il coraggio di confessare il suo amore a Steve? C'erano state notti insonni, giornate passate vicine all'oggetto dei suoi desideri, pensieri romantici e a volte un po' troppo spinti. C'era voluto tutto questo e molto di più, prima di crollare per la paura di perdere il suo amore, di veder morire Steve. Era stato questo timore a fargli smarrire il contatto con la realtà e a fargli disegnare in aria quel cuore per lui, solo per lui.  
Ci aveva riflettuto dopo, a mente fredda, e si era sentito un enorme coglione. Ora sì che il capitano lo avrebbe preso per il culo fino alla sua morte, e anche oltre se si credeva nell'aldilà. Ammesso che se ne fosse accorto, ovviamente.

Quello che Danny non immaginava era che non solo Steve se ne era accorto, ma che non lo avrebbe mai preso per il culo. Non in senso figurato, almeno.  
Quello che il poliziotto era ben lontano dal concepire era che anche il capitano provava qualcosa per lui, fin dal primo momento in cui lo aveva visto. A quanto sembrava, Danny non aveva mai notato le occhiate lascive che l'altro gli lanciava né aveva dato peso alle sue battutine a doppio senso, che in realtà celavano un senso unico piuttosto evidente.  
Steve aveva letteralmente perso la testa per quel piccolo uomo biondo e rancoroso che gli ricordava un cartone animato, tanto era petulante e rompiscatole. Si era accorto nel corso dei giorni di amarlo, di provare per lui l'amore più folle e profondo che mai avesse pensato di poter provare per qualcun altro, specialmente un uomo. Quel cuore, quindi, fu come agitare un panno rosso davanti ad un toro inferocito: Steve non ci vide più e diede libero sfogo agli ormoni una volta che fu fuori dall'ospedale.  
Non ebbe bisogno di parlare quando si trovò da solo in ufficio con Danny: il tempo delle parole era finito da tanto tempo e in fondo lui era un uomo d'azione. Senza molti complimenti, attaccò il poliziotto al muro e gli infilò la lingua in bocca, ignorando i mugolii di disapprovazione dell'altro. Anche se, a dire il vero, Danny non si lamentava poi molto, almeno a notare le sue mani che lo tenevano arpionato per le spalle.  
Quando il bisogno di aria divenne impellente, lo lasciò andare e rimase fermo contro di lui, gli occhi nei suoi, le labbra a pochi millimetri da quelle gonfie e rosse dell'altro.  
“Sei... un animale...” ansimò Danny, cercando disperatamente di ritrovare il corretto uso dei suoi polmoni.  
“Grazie, anche io ti amo...” sussurrò Steve con un sorrisetto bastardo.  
“Cosa?” Il poliziotto strabuzzò gli occhi. “E chi ti ha detto che io ti amo?”  
“Tu! Ricordi il cuore?”  
Danny divenne color pomodoro maturo e abbassò lo sguardo. “Beh, io...”  
“Non dirmi che era per il pilota dell'elicottero! O forse... no, non dirmelo! Era per Chin, vero?” chiese il capitano, fingendosi sconvolto.  
Il poliziotto sbuffò, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia. “No, era per te, stupido coglione! Anche se ripensandoci, Chin è sicuramente un miglior partito! Mi dà più sicurezza di un Seal ottuso come te!”  
Steve rise, innamorato perso di quell'espressione offesa che si era dipinta sul viso del compagno. “Me ne farò una ragione” mormorò, tuffandosi di nuovo sulle labbra di Danny per un altro bacio, stavolta più partecipe. Era talmente preso che se lo sarebbe fatto lì, sul posto, se il poliziotto non gli avesse messo le mani sul petto per fermarlo.  
“Non adesso... non qui...” sussurrò affannato, posando la fronte contro quella del partner. Il capitano aggrottò le sopracciglia e si chiese se avesse sbagliato qualcosa, ma il sorriso di Danny lo rincuorò. “Non voglio che la nostra prima volta sia contro un muro. Non è... romantico” ammise, chinando lo sguardo.  
In quel momento Steve pensò di non aver mai amato davvero nessuno prima di incontrare quell'uomo, sentendo la vampata di tenerezza che gli invase il cuore. “Come vuoi...” mormorò dolcemente, dandogli un altro piccolo bacio.  
“E ora... che ne dici di mettermi giù?” chiese Danny, guardandolo con un sorriso beffardo. “Se non te ne fossi accorto, non sto toccando con i piedi per terra... gigante!”  
Steve scoppiò in una sonora risata, staccandosi dal partner perché si rimettesse in piedi. “Non è colpa mia se sei basso... nano!”  
Il poliziotto si imbronciò e se ne andò, sbattendo la porta... non prima però di aver dato a Steve appuntamento per quella sera, a casa sua.

Era stata magnifica quella notte, nessuno dei due l'avrebbe mai dimenticata. L'amore tra loro sarebbe sempre stato splendido, così soddisfacente e appagante, selvaggio e romantico al tempo stesso; ma quella notte, quella prima notte insieme, aveva il sapore del frutto tanto desiderato che finalmente veniva colto e mangiato, per scoprire che il gusto era pari alla voglia che si aveva di sentirlo.  
Non c'era stato bisogno di parole; non appena Steve aveva varcato la soglia di casa si erano gettati l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, baciandosi con fame.  
Si erano quasi strappati i vestiti di dosso, presi da quell'impeto selvaggio, e Steve aveva stretto Danny a sé mentre lo portava verso la camera da letto. Lo aveva gettato tra le lenzuola e lo aveva osservato dall'alto, ansimante, mentre si toglieva la maglietta.  
Il poliziotto lo aveva già visto nudo dalla vita in su e quella visione aveva tormentato i suoi sogni erotici per molti giorni, ma in quel momento, sapendo che solo a lui era concesso guardarlo e toccarlo, Danny si sentì pervadere da un'eccitazione senza pari, tanto che dovette aprirsi i pantaloni per non venire a contatto con la stoffa dei pantaloni.  
“Sei bellissimo” aveva sussurrato e Steve si era sentito mancare il fiato. Non era il primo che glielo diceva però mai nessuno lo aveva detto con tale passione. Con tale amore.  
Era dunque quello l'amore?  
“Anche tu” rispose e lo pensava davvero, specialmente adesso che vedeva il suo sesso duro ed eccitato. Si inginocchiò tra le gambe aperte di Danny e gli sbottonò la camicia, sfregando volutamente contro la sua erezione con il petto.  
“Cazzo, Steve!” sibilò il poliziotto, urlando poi di piacere quando la bocca del capitano si chiuse intorno al suo sesso. Sentì la lingua di Steve che lo avvolgeva, facendolo scivolare fino al fondo della gola, per poi lasciarlo andare. Le labbra dell'uomo si soffermarono un istante sulla punta dell'erezione, soffiandoci sopra, per poi scendere di nuovo giù in un movimento continuo che stava facendo impazzire Danny.  
Steve continuò quel gioco ancora per qualche minuto, fino a che non giunse al limite; allora lo lasciò andare con un sorriso lussurioso, mentre il suo compagno si lamentava.  
“Sh... amore mio...” mormorò, tirandosi su per finire di spogliarsi. “Pazienza... sei così eccitante che mi fai venire solo a guardarti... e adesso devo prenderti...”  
A quelle parole, Danny rabbrividì; era la sua prima volta con un uomo e non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Ma Steve non era un uomo qualsiasi, era quello che amava e che desiderava con tutto se stesso. Il capitano intuì i suoi timori perché si chinò di nuovo su di lui stavolta per baciarlo mentre gli dava una mano a togliersi i vestiti. “Se non vuoi, devi solo fermarmi” gli sussurrò sulle labbra, facendo sorridere il compagno.  
“Fermati e sei morto” mormorò. Steve rise dolcemente e prese dalla tasca dei jeans, abbandonati sul pavimento, una bottiglietta di lubrificante.  
“Mh... sei venuto preparato” notò Danny, studiandolo con attenzione mentre si spalmava una dose abbondante di quel liquido sull'erezione.  
“Diciamo che mi sembravi ben disposto oggi.”  
“E se non avessi voluto concedermi?”  
“Nessuno mi resiste” osservò Steve con un sorrisetto sistemandosi tra le gambe di Danny. Se le mise sulle spalle e lentamente ma con costanza cominciò a spingere contro la sua apertura.  
“Sbruffone...” gemette il poliziotto, stringendo tra le mani le lenzuola sudate sotto di sé.  
“Rompipalle...” mugolò il capitano, leccandosi le labbra mentre quel corpo caldo e stretto si chiudeva intorno al suo sesso.  
Non ci fu più il tempo per le parole dopo, tanta era l'eccitazione che stavano entrambi provando.  
Il poliziotto strinse i denti mentre Steve spingeva piano per non fargli male; quando però toccò quel punto particolare dentro Danny, l'uomo si lasciò andare e anche il capitano mise da parte gli indugi, prendendo possesso del corpo del suo amante con tutta la sua forza. Danny socchiuse gli occhi e si tenne stretto a Steve, mentre con una mano cercava di alleviare il dolore della sua erezione, tesa fino allo spasmo. “Cazzo, Steve... mi fai... venire...” gemette, inarcandosi sotto di lui.  
Il capitano ghignò e aumentò le spinte, colpendo sempre quel punto. “Vieni... vieni, amore mio...” sussurrò, sentendo subito dopo il seme di Danny bagnargli l'addome.  
Il poliziotto si abbandonò sulle coperte con un sospiro di piacere; solo pochi attimi, il tempo di riprendere fiato e di accorgersi che il sesso di Steve era ancora duro e pulsante dentro di lui.  
“Ma... cosa...” mormorò confuso, cercando lo sguardo del suo amante.  
“Non ti avevo detto che sono insaziabile?” chiese il capitano con un sorrisetto mentre usciva da lui. “Mettiti a quattro zampe!” gli ordinò, accarezzandosi l'erezione.  
“Con calma e per piacere!” sbuffò Danny, obbedendo però all'istante. Il pensiero di rifarlo di nuovo, di sentire ancora la virilità di Steve dentro di lui lo eccitava oltre ogni suo più segreto desiderio.  
Steve gli fu subito addosso, baciandogli e leccandogli la schiena mentre con le dita raccoglieva lo sperma di Danny e lo usava per prepararlo di nuovo, infilandone prima uno, poi due dentro la sua apertura.  
Il poliziotto gemette di piacere, nascondendo il viso contro le lenzuola e spingendo il suo culo incontro alle dita di Steve. “Non mi basta... rivoglio il tuo cazzo... dentro di me...” gemette con un tono disperato nella voce.  
Il capitano ridacchiò, sentendo però la sua erezione sobbalzare all'istante a quelle parole. “Come sei sboccato!” esclamò.  
“È colpa tua... sei tu che mi travi” mormorò Danny, gemendo subito dopo, non appena il sesso di Steve lo violò di nuovo, stavolta senza troppe esitazioni.  
“No, io sono quello che ti monta...” mugolò Steve, tenendolo stretto per i fianchi mentre affondava dentro di lui con gemiti di piacere.  
Il poliziotto morse la stoffa per non urlare; era convinto che avrebbe svegliato tutto il vicinato se si fosse lasciato andare e non voleva certo essere beccato dai colleghi in quella situazione. Il capitano invece si fece meno problemi e aumentò le spinte, ansimando e gridando a pieni polmoni mentre sbatteva con forza contro il corpo del suo compagno. A Danny bastò che il partner toccasse la sua erezione per venire ancora, seguito a ruota da Steve che lo riempì col suo seme prima di uscire da lui e lasciarsi cadere sul letto, senza fiato.  
“Sei fenomenale” ansimò il capitano, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
“Lo so...” mormorò Danny con un sorrisetto. “Anche tu non sei male...”  
Steve alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso. “Non sono male? Aspetta che mi sia ripreso e poi...”  
“Sì sì... promesse, niente altro che promesse!” esclamò il poliziotto ridendo, prima che il compagno si gettasse sopra di lui ed entrambi ruzzolassero giù dal letto.  
Si amavano e da quel giorno non si erano mai lasciati.  
Fino ad adesso.

“Stupido” mormorava Steve mentre guidava alla volta del locale dove aveva appuntamento con Sandrine. Danny come al solito non aveva capito niente, era un rompiscatole geloso che non aveva fiducia in lui.  
Era vero che non gli aveva detto niente dell'appuntamento che aveva con quella ragazza, ma l'aveva fatto perché lo conosceva fin troppo bene. Certo, il suo atteggiamento poteva far pensare che nascondesse una relazione segreta, ma non era vero! Lui amava Danny!  
E allora cosa ci stava facendo in macchina mentre lui se ne stava andando via con sua figlia?  
Steve mise la freccia e accostò al marciapiede, fissando un punto imprecisato di fronte a sé. Gli mancava, cazzo se gli mancava! Danny era pian piano diventato la sua vita, una parte di sé. Non poteva fare a meno di lui, né della piccola Gracie.  
Con loro due aveva formato quello che gli era sempre mancato da quando sua madre era morta: una famiglia, una vera famiglia. Sorrise al pensiero di tutti i progetti che lui e Danny avevano fatto per quando la bambina fosse stata con loro: sarebbero andati al mare e lui e la piccola avrebbero fatto vincere al poliziotto la sua paura per l'acqua, giocando tutti e tre insieme, poi sarebbero andati a prendere una granita da Kamekona e infine avrebbero cenato sulla spiaggia, guardando le stelle cadenti e cercando di indovinare i desideri degli altri.  
Allora cosa cazzo ci faceva lì?  
Stava facendo il suo lavoro, era un poliziotto e doveva aiutare le persone in difficoltà. Danny avrebbe dovuto capirlo, loro due erano simili da quel punto di vista; non era il momento di essere gelosi. Eppure quando vide Sandrine farsi avanti, truccata e con un vestito nuovo e molto scollato, Steve si chiese se in fondo Danny non avesse ragione.  
“Ciao” lo salutò la ragazza, salendo sull'auto dal lato del passeggero. “Sono contenta che tu sia qui... da solo” mormorò.  
Quelle parole fecero rabbuiare Steve e il sospetto si fece pian piano una flebile certezza che gli sussurrava all'orecchio di stare attento. “Perché? Non ti piace Danny?” chiese.  
La ragazza fece spallucce. “Credo di essere io a non piacergli e comunque... tu mi piaci di più.”  
 _Attento, Steve, attento..._  
“Beh, non è questione di piacere o meno” borbottò il capitano, sentendosi a disagio. “Cosa posso fare per te? A telefono hai parlato di un problema.”  
“Sì... ma non potremmo parlarne in un posto più tranquillo? Sulla spiaggia magari.”  
 _Attento, Steve, attento..._  
Il capitano non si fidava del tutto, comunque mise in moto e guidò fino ad una spiaggia isolata dove sarebbero stati tranquilli e – purtroppo – soli. Sandrine scese dall'auto e fece qualche passo, ancheggiando davanti a Steve che stringeva forte i pugni per calmarsi e non scappare di lì a gambe levate. La ragazza si sedette sulla sabbia e aspettò che l'uomo facesse altrettanto per cominciare a parlare. Solo che il discorso non era quello che il capitano si aspettava.  
“Mi dispiace averti mentito, ma volevo vederti da solo perché... non ce la faccio più, Steve. Io credo... anzi, ne sono sicura... insomma, mi sono innamorata di te. Ho cercato di fartelo capire in mille modi e alla fine mi sono convinta che anche tu provi qualcosa per me; insomma, c'è stata tutta la storia del gesso e il fatto che me lo hai fatto firmare. E anche come mi hai sorriso... sai, una donna certe cose le capisce. Steve, io sono qui... sono tua...” sussurrò, voltandosi verso di lui.  
Steve aveva seguito tutto quello sproloquio con la bocca aperta e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, incredulo. La scena che segui, poi, la vide al rallentatore: le labbra di lei che si facevano sempre più vicine, fino a toccare le sue in un bacio che lo lasciò più immobile di un pesce morto. La donna se ne accorse perché se ne staccò quasi subito, sorpresa e anche un po' infastidita. “Insomma, cosa c'è adesso?” chiese.  
“Io... credo che tu abbia frainteso” mormorò Steve, tossicchiando e allontanandosi da lei, anche se di pochi passi. “Io amo un'altra persona e, quando tu dici che ci stavo provando con te, in realtà lo stavo facendo per infastidire lui...”  
A Sandrine per poco non cadde la mascella sulla sabbia per lo shock. “L-lui? Vuoi dire che...”  
“Che io e Danny stiamo insieme, sì” ammise Steve, ricevendo per tutta risposta uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
“Così impari a prenderti gioco dei miei sentimenti!” gli urlò la ragazza, voltandogli le spalle e andandosene, lasciandolo lì come un imbecille a massaggiarsi la guancia.  
“Oh, cazzo... Danny!” esclamò quando si riprese dallo sbigottimento. Afferrò il cellulare e compose il numero del suo compagno, sperando che non fosse nel periodo 'Ti odio, quindi non ti rispondo al telefono'.

In realtà Danny avrebbe risposto più che volentieri a quella telefonata, anzi l'aspettava anche con una sincera impazienza. Ma lo stress e la stanchezza avevano avuto la meglio e il poliziotto si era addormentato sul tavolo, con la testa nascosta tra le braccia.  
Fu Grace a rispondere al telefono, dopo aver visto il nome di Steve apparire sul display. “Pronto?”  
“Danny! Mi dispiace!” esclamò il capitano che non aveva neanche sentito la voce che gli aveva parlato. “Io... sono stato uno stupido, lo so! Oh, amore! Dove sei? Sto venendo da te!”  
“Ciao, Steve!” disse la bambina felice.  
All'uomo si gelò il sangue nelle vene: quel giorno non gli riusciva di farne una giusta, sarebbe stato meglio se non si fosse mai alzato dal letto. “Gra-Gracie...” balbettò. “Ciao, piccola... puoi passarmi il papà?”  
“Papà dorme, ti ha aspettato fino a poco fa. Perché sei andato via? Non gli vuoi più bene al mio papà?” chiese la piccola.  
Steve a quel punto si sentì una puzzola formato famiglia. “No, tesoro. Io gli voglio molto bene, è solo che... sono uno stupido, tutto qui.”  
“Ma ora tu e papà vi lasciate? Come hanno fatto lui e la mamma?”  
Il capitano sospirò. “Non credo, piccola. È normale per gli adulti avere delle divergenze, ma prima o poi si risolvono, basta parlarne. Io spero tanto che il tuo papà possa perdonarmi. Tu che dici?”  
“Io dico di sì!” rispose la bambina, sorridendo apertamente. “Il papà era tanto arrabbiato, ma anche triste. E sono sicura che se vieni qua, lui sarà meno triste.”  
“Qua... dove, tesoro?”  
“Nella vecchia casa di papà” rispose Grace. Steve tirò un sospiro di sollievo e salutò la bambina, prima di correre verso la macchina e partire di gran carriera.

“Con chi parlavi, piccola?” chiese Danny, svegliandosi in quel momento. Appoggiò la schiena alla spalliera della sedia e si stiracchiò, gettando un'occhiata pigra all'orologio a muro.  
“Con Steve, sta venendo qui!” esclamò la bambina, tutta contenta. Danny sobbalzò sulla sedia e la guardò a bocca aperta.  
“C-come? Steve ha chiamato... e viene qui... e come fa a sapere che siamo qui?”  
“Gliel'ho detto io” rispose sicura Grace. “Ha detto che è stato uno stupido e che ti vuole bene. Anzi, ti ha chiamato 'amore'” ridacchiò, mentre il poliziotto diventava rosso acceso in volto.  
“Devo fare quattro chiacchiere con lui” borbottò infastidito, accarezzando la testa di sua figlia. “Hai fatto bene, tesoro” aggiunse dandole un bacio in fronte.  
“Papà? Non trattare male Steve, lui ti vuole bene” mormorò Grace, mettendo su il broncio che era adorabile come quello di Danny. Il padre le sorrise e annuì.  
“Te lo prometto, tesoro” mormorò, alzandosi per mettere un po' in ordine. Doveva essere arrabbiato eppure non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi fremere per l'eccitazione. Ogni volta era così con Steve, lo faceva vibrare fin nel profondo, come se avesse facile accesso dalla sua anima e ai suoi più reconditi sentimenti.  
Quando sentì il rumore della macchina del capitano, gettò un'occhiata a Grace e le fece l'occhiolino, prima di uscire e di chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa tra lui e il suo compagno, non voleva che la bambina fosse presente.

Danny incrociò le braccia sul petto e attese pazientemente che Steve scendesse dall'auto. Capì dal modo di camminare del capitano – per niente deciso come suo solito, ma timoroso e quasi spaventato – che aveva avuto ragione sulle reali intenzioni di Sandrine, e si trovò combattuto tra la voglia di ridere e quella di correre da quella troia per darle quello che si meritava.  
“Ciao...” mormorò Steve quando gli fu di fronte.  
“Ciao” rispose Danny, osservandolo con attenzione.  
“Io... non so da dove cominciare...”  
“Comincia dalla parte in cui ti scusi per come ti sei comportato e ammetti di essere stato uno stupido” disse il poliziotto con un sorrisetto divertito sulle labbra.  
Stavolta fu il turno di Steve di imbronciarsi. “Ehi!” esclamò. “Non vai proprio per il sottile, eh? E comunque io avrò sbagliato, ma tu non avevi nessun motivo per fuggire così!”  
“Fuggire?” Danny sgranò gli occhi. “Io non sono fuggito! Per tua norma e regola, io sono...” Le parole però rimasero sulla lingua del poliziotto che non ebbe il coraggio di mentire. Era vero, aveva pestato i piedi con Steve e, siccome non era stato accontentato, era fuggito via, senza cercare di chiarirsi. Non si era comportato bene e in fondo lo sapeva anche lui. Sospirò e lasciò cadere la testa in avanti, sconfitto. “Sono fuggito, lo ammetto” sussurrò. “Però l'ho fatto perché mi hai mentito. Lo so che sono un rompipalle geloso fino all'ossessione, ma non mi piace che tu arrivi a mentire per nascondermi quello che stai facendo. Io... vorrei che non ci fossero segreti tra noi, ecco.”  
“Lo so. E mi dispiace tanto averlo fatto” rispose Steve, accarezzando il viso di Danny con la punta delle dita. “Avevi ragione, non mi dovevo fidare. Era tutto un trucco per confessarmi il suo amore. Mi ha anche baciato e...” Davanti allo sguardo sconvolto del compagno, Steve alzò subito le mani. “Tranquillo, lei ha provato ma io non ho ricambiato. Ero sconvolto e poi non ti avrei mai fatto niente di male. Io ti amo.”  
Il poliziotto si tenne tutte le cattiverie per sé e sorrise alle parole del suo uomo. “Ti amo anche io. Promettimi però che non ci sarà una seconda Sandrine o che almeno mi dirai tutto quello che fai, senza nascondermi niente, ok?”  
Steve annuì. “Te lo prometto. E tu promettimi che non scapperai più, ok?”  
“Promesso” sussurrò Danny, avvicinando le labbra a quelle del capitano, che le dischiuse senza pensarci sopra due volte. Ecco, quelle erano labbra che lo sconvolgevano, che lo facevano eccitare e mandavano in pappa ogni pensiero logico del suo cervello. “Danny...” sussurrò, prima che un rumore non lo facesse voltare di scatto verso la finestra. Grace era lì e li guardava entrambi ridacchiando.  
“Credo che ci abbia scoperto” mormorò Steve, cercando di farsi piccolo piccolo.  
“Io credo che lo abbia sempre saputo” aggiunse Danny, scoppiando a ridere, seguito da ruota da un capitano prima perplesso e poi sempre più sicuro di sé. “Torniamo a casa?”  
Steve annuì e lo prese dolcemente tra le braccia. “Dopo. Prima andiamo a cena fuori. Offro io” mormorò.  
“Ok, ma niente cameriere!” esclamò il poliziotto. E di nuovo risero insieme.

La serata fu piacevole per tutti e tre e nuovamente Steve ebbe chiaro in mente che erano una famiglia. La sua famiglia. Andarono a cena in un altro ristorante sulla spiaggia e si divertirono ad osservare le stelle, dando loro dei nomi assurdi. Steve però non toglieva gli occhi da Danny che era diventato il centro delle attenzioni dell'ennesima cameriera. Quando la donna si fu allontanata, il capitano attirò l'attenzione del suo compagno, dandogli un calcio sotto il tavolo.  
“Ahi! Ma sei scemo?” chiese il poliziotto fulminandolo con un'occhiataccia.  
“Così impari a fare il cascamorto con quella sciacquetta!” esclamò Steve.  
“Mh... sei geloso!” mormorò Danny, con un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
“Oh, ma che genio che sei! E questa come si chiama, vendetta?”  
“Io direi che si chiama fascino” rispose il poliziotto, passandosi una mano nei capelli.  
Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò platealmente mentre Grace ridacchiava di loro due. La bambina però non era abituata a fare le ore piccole, così per la seconda volta Danny la prese in braccio, mentre lei dormiva profondamente. Steve camminava accanto a lui e non la smetteva di toccare la testa della piccola e la schiena di Danny, quasi volesse essere sicuro che fossero veri. Che fossero con lui.  
“Vuoi che la porti un po' io?” domandò piano nell'orecchio al suo compagno.  
“Non importa, amore. Tu pensa a guidare.”  
Steve si fermò e sorrise, felice come non mai. “Mi hai chiamato 'amore'” mormorò.  
Danny sospirò e scosse la testa. “La prossima volta ti chiamerò 'stronzo', così sarai più contento” borbottò. Ma si capiva che anche lui era felice.  
Tornare a casa – nella loro casa – li fece sentir bene tutti e due. “Prepara qualcosa da bere, mentre io porto la piccola a letto” disse Danny, avviandosi su per le scale.  
Steve annuì e si diede da fare al bar, poi mise un cd nello stereo e abbassò il volume in modo da non disturbare la piccola addormentata. “Mh... Tracy Chapman... non ti facevo così romantico” mormorò Danny, entrando nella stanza. Il capitano si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso e gli porse il cocktail.  
“Ho anche io un cuore, sai?” chiese, facendo tintinnare il bicchiere con quello dell'altro.  
“Ma non mi dire, c'è qualcosa sotto tutti quei muscoli?” ironizzò Danny, prendendo un sorso.  
“Ridi ridi... eppure non mi sembrava che ti facessero così tanto schifo i miei muscoli... specialmente quando ti monto e ti faccio urlare di piacere.”  
Il poliziotto si trovò a rabbrividire per il tono di voce che Steve aveva assunto, così basso e sensuale da farlo eccitare all'istante. “Sei il solito porco” mormorò, non potendo trattenersi dal leccarsi le labbra.  
“Vedo che la cosa ti dispiace, mh?” chiese il capitano posando il bicchiere sul tavolo per potersi togliere la maglietta. Danny si trovò nuovamente ad ammirare il petto nudo e muscoloso di Steve e gemette di piacere quando lo vide versarsi addosso il cocktail. “Hai sete?” gli domandò con voce roca. Il poliziotto posò le mani sui fianchi del suo compagno e appoggiò la testa al suo petto, leccando via quel liquido dolce che si mischiava col sudore acre della sua pelle.  
Il capitano gettò la testa all'indietro e gemette, mentre la lingua di Danny gli tormentava un capezzolo, titillandolo per poi morderlo delicatamente con i denti. “Sì...” ansimò, appoggiandosi al ripiano del bar, mentre il suo partner scendeva a seguire la scia lasciata dall'alcool fino ai pantaloni che slacciò con frenesia, mugolando di piacere alla vista della sua erezione dura e ricoperta dalle prime gocce di sperma. Si leccò le labbra prima di dischiuderle per accoglierla tra esse, facendola scivolare pian piano, accompagnandola con leggeri tocchi della sua lingua morbida.  
Steve sibilò, accarezzando i capelli biondi del suo collega per spingergli poi la testa in avanti, voglioso di quella bocca calda e umida che lo stava facendo impazzire. Ma Danny non aveva bisogno di essere pregato: la fece entrare tutta dentro di sé, respirando il profumo maschio del suo uomo, prima di farla uscire quasi completamente dalla sua bocca. La accolse ancora e ancora mentre le sue mani massaggiavano i testicoli gonfi del suo compagno.  
“Danny, oddio... sì... sì... cosa mi fai... ah, sì... come mi piace...” mugolò soddisfatto Steve. “Cazzo, se continui così... vengo... non resisto...”  
A quelle parole Danny lo lasciò andare. “Non ancora...” sussurrò, guardando negli occhi il suo uomo mentre si tirava su e si spogliava, lasciando che lo sguardo di Steve scivolasse sul suo corpo. Stavolta fu il turno del capitano di leccarsi le labbra di fronte a tanta seducente bellezza. “Voltati” gli ordinò roco, prendendolo per i fianchi. Danny obbedì senza fare storie e appoggiò le mani alla spalliera del divano, mettendosi in ginocchio sopra di esso.  
“Scopami...” mormorò, portandosi le mani alle natiche e tenendole aperte per lui. A quella vista Steve sentì il sangue salirgli al cervello per poi scendere giù di schianto, a rendere ancora più dura la sua erezione.  
“Sì, ti scopo... ti scopo...” ripeté il capitano come in trance, mentre si posizionava dietro di lui. Malgrado le decine di volte che avevano fatto sesso, il corpo di Danny era ancora stretto come la prima volta e questo faceva eccitare ancora di più Steve che si ritrovò a spingere con forza in quel paradiso in Terra. “Oddio, sì...” esalò, chinandosi a baciare il collo del compagno mentre scivolava in lui fino in fondo. “Danny... amore mio...”  
“Sì... amore... prendimi... sono tuo...” ansimò il poliziotto, andandogli incontro per accoglierlo completamente, prima che Steve cominciasse a muoversi dentro di lui con movimenti ritmici che si facevano lentamente più forti e decisi. Dovevano fare piano, non si potevano permettere di urlare per non svegliare la bambina, ma per loro non era un problema: si stavano amando con dolcezza e non con furia animalesca, come altre volte in passato. C'era amore in quello che facevano, un sentimento che li rendeva più dolci e coscienti l'uno del piacere dell'altro.  
Steve fece aderire il petto alla schiena di Danny e gli baciò il collo mentre l'altro spingeva indietro la testa per cercare le sue labbra. La mano del capitano si chiuse su quella del poliziotto, impegnata a masturbarsi, e insieme si mossero seguendo il ritmo delle spinte di Steve dentro il corpo di Danny. Non avevano fretta e ogni volta che uno dei due arrivava vicino al limite, l'altro rallentava perché quel momento continuasse all'infinito. Quando poi il piacere alla fine li colse, li lasciò entrambi appagati e felici, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro sul divano.  
Danny si accoccolò contro il petto di Steve e sospirò soddisfatto, mentre lasciava correre le dita lungo i bordi dei tatuaggi del suo compagno.  
“Mi piacerebbe sposarti” disse all'improvviso il capitano, facendo sobbalzare il poliziotto per la sorpresa.  
“Dici sul serio?” chiese Danny, a bocca aperta.  
“Ti sembra il momento di scherzare?”  
Il poliziotto scosse la testa. “No... solo che... non mi sembravi il tipo, ecco” rispose, sperando di non aver compiuto un passo falso.  
Steve sospirò, passando una mano tra i capelli del compagno. “Lo so... e anche io ero della tua idea... almeno finché non ti ho incontrato” mormorò, facendogli l'occhiolino. “Mi hai cambiato, piccolo uomo, è tutta colpa tua.”  
Danny mise su di nuovo quel suo broncio adorabile. “Merito mio, vorrai dire. E non chiamarmi, piccolo uomo! Sembra che ce l'abbia... piccolo, appunto.”  
Steve ridacchiò. “Ti assicuro che non sembra per niente piccolo. Anzi, qualche volta mi piacerebbe... provarlo...” sussurrò malizioso.  
“Oh oh, frena! Prima mi dici che mi vuoi sposare, poi che vuoi fare il passivo. Cazzo, Steve! Se stai pensando di farmi venire un infarto per lo shock, sei sulla strada giusta!” esclamò Danny, piacevolmente sconvolto.  
“Te l'ho detto, mi hai cambiato. E in meglio!”  
“Sarà...” Danny scosse, la testa, pensando che l'altro fosse tutto scemo. Però in fondo quella stupidità non gli dispiaceva per niente. “Parlami ancora del matrimonio...”  
“Prima mi dai di scemo e poi mi assecondi?” domandò Steve, alzando un sopracciglio. “Beh, allora... ci potremmo sposare sulla spiaggia. I nostri testimoni potrebbero essere Chin, Kono, Kamekona e Rachel...”  
“Stan però non lo invitiamo” aggiunse Danny con tono polemico.  
“Ok... niente Stan” gli concesse il capitano, sapendo già che gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea. “E poi Grace potrebbe lanciare petali di fiori mentre noi passiamo... e magari il governatore potrebbe officiare le nozze, che dici?”  
“Visto quante volte le rompi i coglioni, si sentirà obbligata” mormorò il poliziotto.  
“Farò finta di non aver sentito! E in luna di miele potremmo andare...”  
“In New Jersey!” esclamò Danny, regalando un sorrisone al suo collega che sbuffò.  
“Sei un caso patologico! Di tutti i posti al mondo dove potremmo andare, tu vuoi andare a casa tua!”  
“Guarda che è un bel posto!”  
“Permettimi di avere dei dubbi” rispose Steve con un sorrisetto.  
Danny sbuffò e poggiò di nuovo la testa sul petto del compagno. “Le nostre famiglie le invitiamo?”  
“Direi di sì, anche se io solo mia sorella. Tu puoi invitare i tuoi, non credi?”  
“Mh mh... anche se forse prima sarà il caso che dica loro che sono gay, no?” chiese il poliziotto, giocando con un capezzolo di Steve.  
“Mh... credo di sì, non sarebbe carino far avere un infarto a tua madre il giorno del tuo matrimonio” approvò il capitano annuendo vigorosamente.  
Danny sorrise e un attimo dopo si mise a cavalcioni di Steve, guardandolo dall'alto. “Continua a parlare” mormorò, mentre il capitano lo fissava, sconvolto da quella presa di posizione.  
“Beh... p-potremmo vestirci di bianco... entrambi, così... non litighiamo su chi sia la sposa... oddio...” gemette Steve, intanto che Danny si strusciava contro di lui facendogli indurire nuovamente il sesso.  
“E poi?” chiese il poliziotto che si stava sistemando, puntando l'erezione del capitano contro la sua apertura.  
“P-poi... ci scambiamo gli anelli e... oddio, Danny... sì... Sì!” esclamò Steve, tappandosi la bocca appena in tempo per non farsi sentire dalla bambina. Ma era così difficile controllarsi mentre il suo amante saliva e scendeva su di lui, impalandosi da solo.  
“Sì... voglio sposarti... Steve...” ansimava intanto Danny, oscillando sopra di lui, la testa abbandonata ai movimenti sussultori del corpo e la bocca leggermente aperta, dalla quale usciva un rivolo di saliva lungo il mento. Steve chiuse gli occhi perché quella visione era così erotica da rischiare di far morire lui di infarto secco. Invece venne all'improvviso, insieme al suo uomo, perché Danny ormai era riuscito a minare la sua resistenza con quegli attacchi sessuali improvvisi e sconvolgenti.  
Il capitano si abbandonò ansimante sul divano mentre Danny tornava ad accoccolarsi contro di lui, appagato. “Mh, le altre volte hai resistito di più” mormorò con fare critico, mentre Steve apriva un occhio per studiarlo con attenzione.  
“Ti stai forse lamentando? Guarda che è colpa tua e delle tue voglie!” esclamò.  
“Certo certo, dite tutti così... ma ci penserò io farti rigare dritto!”  
“Sissignore!” disse Steve, facendo il saluto militare.  
Danny sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, mentre il capitano riprendeva a parlare di cerimonie e viaggi. Si addormentò pian piano, cullato dalla dolce voce di Steve che sorrise e lo baciò sulla fronte.  
Danny addormentato era la cosa più dolce che avesse mai visto nella sua vita.


End file.
